


A veces el destino es como una pequeña tormenta de nieve

by Naquina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cafes, Derek es pianista, M/M, Navidad, Serendipity AU, Stiles es patinador artístico, Stiles y Derek son adorables, no hay hombres lobos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquina/pseuds/Naquina
Summary: En una cafetería, dos días antes de navidad, Derek conoce a Stiles. A pesar que ninguno está interesado en una relación, pasan un atardecer inolvidable, y después siguen su camino. Durante los años siguientes, Stiles compite en los Olímpicos, Derek viaja por el mundo en sus tours -y ninguno se olvida del otro. Doce años después, dos días antes de navidad, Derek encuentra a Stiles en la misma cafetería.O una clase de Serendipity AU.Traducción





	A veces el destino es como una pequeña tormenta de nieve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sometimes fate is like a small snowstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793290) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> El título proviene de una cita de "Kafka on the Shore" de Haruki Murakami: "Algunas veces el destino es como una pequeña tormenta de arena que continuamente cambia de dirección. Cambias de dirección y la tormenta te persigue. Cambias de nuevo, pero la tormenta se ajusta.

 

 

 

 

Derek lo recuerda así:

Era el día antes de la víspera de Navidad. Tenía 24, viviendo en Nueva York, tocando con la Filarmónica de Nueva York. Había terminado su maestría en Julliard, y la crítica de la sección de arte del NYT había escrito, “ _Derek Hale es uno de los pianistas de concierto más prometedor que hemos visto en un tiempo"_

Pero nada de eso importaba. Estaba en Saks, tratando de encontrar una bufanda para Laura. 

Una jodida bufanda. 

En realidad no debía haber sido tan difícil, porque era una bufanda. Pero Laura quería una bufanda de diseñador, y Derek estaba determinado a comprarla para ella. Laura tenía tres hijos, una hipoteca sobre la casa al norte de Nueva York, y un trabajo que le daba dos semanas de vacaciones en el año y solo suficiente dinero para cubrir la hipoteca. Manejaba el mismo carro que había manejado desde el colegio, y probablemente no compraría uno nuevo hasta después que los tres niños tuviesen autos. Su esposo era una buena persona, pero trabajaba para la ciudad y ganaba casi lo mismo que Laura. Estaban comodos, y felices, pero Laura no tenía el dinero para bufandas costosas. A penas tenía dinero para una bufanda barata.

Pero Derek tenía el dinero. Recién había completado su primera gira nacional ese año, y entre eso y la Filarmónica, Derek tenía más que suficiente para comprarle a su hermana una lujosa bufanda de diseñador. Ya había comprado para Cora una cartera que había costado más que su primer auto y había reservado para sus padres unas lujosas vacaciones en Hawai.

Derek era soltero, exitoso, y saludable. Y quería consentir a su familia.

Así que, estaba en Saks, dos días antes de Navidad, mirando impotente las bufandas.

“¿Esposa o novia?” preguntó una voz a su lado. Derek levantó la vista para ver un chico estando allí. Vestía un cardigan grande y una camiseta, su cabello desordenado por el gorro de lana bajo su brazo. “La bufanda”. El chico apuntó al estante.

“Ninguna”

“¿Señora?”*

Derek gruñó, ofendido por la insinuación. Pero la expresión del chico era ligera, un poco de travesura en sus llamativos ojos marrones. El chico lo estaba provocando.

“La mía es para mi amiga, Lydia. Ella tendrá mis bolas si le compro la bufanda incorrecta, pero amigo, todas lucen _exactamente igual_. ¿Cómo se supone incluso que escoja?”

“Exactamente mi pensamiento” Derek se giró de nuevo hacia las bufandas, frunciendo el ceño.

Estaba a punto de mensajearle a Cora cuando el chico dijo, “Entonces, ¿Para quién es?” Derek giró, una ceja alzada. “Asumiría que es para ti, excepto que tu estilo es más ‘Elegancia de Wall Street’. Conozco algunos chicos quienes probablemente lucirán increíbles con una de esas bufandas, pero no me pareces de ese tipo”

“Hermana”

“¿Le compraste a tu novia algo más lujoso que esto? Digo, si estás comprando a tu hermana una bufanda de 500 USD…”

“No novia”, respondió bruscamente Derek. Realmente tenía mucho que pensar como para perder el tiempo parloteando con el chico. Lucía como si hubiese recién salido del dormitorio de una universidad. A Derek no le importaba que tan lindo fuese el chico.

“La próxima vez, comprale la bufanda de 500 USD” Derek lo vió fijo, pero el chico solo estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Luego, apuntó a una bufanda, un diseño simple de blanco y negro, y dijo, “Ve con lo clásico. Nadie puede resistirse” y después se alejó, dejando a Derek con la vista en él.

¿Qué carajos había sido eso? Derek negó con la cabeza, tomó la bufanda que el chico escogió, le compró a Laura guantes que combinan y un perfume de diseñador en un intento de emparejar lo que había gastado en Cora, y por fin dejó la tienda abarrotada.

El aire de invierno era fresco y frío, abotonó su saco y caminó unas cuantas cuadras, pasando dos Starbucks en su camino a una tienda local de café. El lugar tenía los mejores lattes en Manhattan, y Derek sabía que la pimienta era la especialidad de las festividades. Hoy se sentía con ganas de consentirse.

Mientras Derek esperaba por su café, vio por el rabillo del ojo a alguien acercándose. Estaba sorprendido  de encontrar al mismo chico de antes. Derek de inmediato achicó los ojos mirandolo sospechosamente.

“Whoa” dijo el chico, sosteniendo las manos en alto. “Estaba aquí primero, ¿ves?” señaló a una mesa en la esquina donde estaba una taza y el mismo gorro de lana. “Mundo pequeño”

“Aparentemente”

“Entonces”, dijo el chico, señalando la bolsa de Derek mientras el barista le pasaba el latte. “¿Qué acabaste comprando?”

“Una bufanda”

El chico rodó los ojos. “¿Cuál?”

“Solo una que tomé del estante”

“Por favor dime que no solo cogiste una bufanda del estante”. Derek frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. “¡Oye, espera!” el chico corrió hacia su mesa, tomó su saco, bufanda, gorro, y café, y siguió a Derek fuera de la tienda. Derek no estaba seguro que decía sobre él el que no le importara. “Soy Stiles, por cierto”

“Derek”

Stiles sonrió amplio al tiempo que se colocaba el gorro de lana. “Dejame ver la bufanda para tu hermana”. Derek suspiró y reticentemente le pasó la bolsa a Stiles. Stiles la abrió y luego rió. “¡Compraste la bufanda que escogí! Es increíble. Conozco muy bien a las mujeres, soy un novio increíble. Bueno, para las mujeres. Podría ser un novio increíble para los chicos, no lo sé. Los tipos no están tan metidos en esto como las mujeres.  Bueno, salí con un chico que era como una zorra de marcas, pero no es como si yo pudiese costear esa clase de cosas. Se ofendió de que comprara mis camisas en el Target”. Stiles le devolvió la bolsa a Derek. Derek no estaba seguro de qué decir. Era quizás lo más que un extraño le había dicho.

“¿Compraste la bufanda?” preguntó Derek.

“Nah, Lydia sabe que no puedo costear comprarle algo así”

“¿Entonces qué estabas haciendo mirando esas bufandas en primer lugar?” preguntó Derek, confuso.

Stiles lo miró como si fuera idiota. “Pensé que era bastante obvio. Estaba tratando de ligar contigo. Usé a Lydia como excusa” Derek parpadeó. Las mejillas de Stiles se sonrojaron y miraba al suelo, incómodo. “Mira, lo siento si te ofendí o algo. yo solo -”

“No estoy ofendido” dijo Derek.

Stiles alzó la cabeza. “¿En serio?” Derek asintió, y Stiles sonrió. Y sí, esa sonrisa hizo cosas extrañas al estomago de Derek. “Genial”

Caminaron calle abajo en silencio por unos momentos. Derek no sabía qué decir. Él realmente no hacía ese tipo de cosas, no tenía realmente tiempo para relaciones. Le dio vueltas y vueltas a la idea en su cabeza, y estaba a punto de decirle a Stiles que había sido bueno conocerlo y todo eso, pero entonces Stiles dijo, “Vamos a ver el árbol en el Centro Rockefeller”

“¿Qué?”

“No lo he visto aún. A menos que quieres mi ayuda para comprarle a tu hermana un par de de increíbles zapatos” bromeó Stiles.

Derek se rió. “De hecho podría tomarte la palabra con esa oferta”

“Amigo, me encantan las compras de zapatos” Stiles tomó la mano de Derek. “Vamos”

Derek se sintió a sí mismo ser halado entre la multitud por las cuadras que les tomó llegar al Centro Rockefeller. El agarre de Stiles era firme, e incluso a través de sus guantes, podía sentir la calidez de Stiles. Se rió mientras Stiles lo arrastraba rápido por entre la multitud, esquivando compradores de último minuto y gritando disculpas cada vez que chocaba con alguien.

Derek se sentía cautivado. Nunca había hecho algo así. Nunca corrió en medio de las calles atestadas de Nueva York, nunca conoció extraños y dejar que le llevaran, nunca quitó la mirada de sus metas lo suficiente para espontáneamente hacer algo. Y esto, era probablemente lo más espontáneo que alguna vez ha hecho.

Para cuando llegaron a la entrada, Derek estaba sonrojado y sonreía grande. Stiles se giró hacia él, complacido cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Derek. “Déjame adivinar”, dijo Stiles. “No corres entre la multitud a menudo”

“¿Cómo lo supiste?” respondió Derek sarcásticamente.

“Apuesto a que corres medias maratones, pero no corres por diversión” sonrió stiles.

“¿Tú si?”

Stiles bufó. “Primero, yo no corro. Segundo, no tengo tiempo de hacer mucho de todos modos”. Después avanzó, aún sosteniendo la mano de Derek.

“Nunca vi el árbol” admitió Derek mientras paraban en la orilla de la pista de hielo y miraban al gran árbol al otro lado.

“¿Porqué? ¿Odias la navidad o algo?” preguntó Stiles.

Derek se encogió de hombros. “Siempre demasiado ocupado. Después voy al norte de la ciudad y paso Navidad con mi familia”

“Suena bien” dijo Stiles con una sonrisa. “Mi papá vive en California. No llego a verlo tan seguido”

“Eso es desafortunado”

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Está bien. Vuelo mañana temprano en la mañana para verlo. Stiles tira de la mano de Derek. “Vamos” Caminan hacia el árbol, y Derek reajusta el agarre de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Stiles. Stiles le sonríe, y le quita la respiración a Derek. No fue la amplia o brillante sonrisa de antes. Esta sonrisa fue pequeña, más íntima, y jaló a Derek en toda forma posible.

Cuando llegaron al árbol, Derek no estaba pensando en luces navideñas. Estaba observando la manera en que la cara de Stiles se iluminaba, como un niño en navidad. Derek no podía quitar sus ojos del modo en que las luces se reflejaban en los ojos de Stiles.

“¿No es asombroso?” preguntó Stiles, girándose hacia Derek. “¿Has visto siquiera el árbol? Es como chorrocientos pies de alto”

Derek encogió los hombros. “Es un árbol. Hay cosas más interesantes por observar”

Stiles presionó el pecho de Derek con su mano libre. “Eres tan cursi” dijo, pero Derek pudo ver el ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Derek se acercó un paso más, invadiendo el espacio personal de Stiles. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Stiles parecía nervioso, inseguro de sí mismo.

Derek se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba siendo muy agresivo. Cora siempre decía que él podía ser así, demasiado intenso y dominante. Tomó un paso atrás, temeroso de asustar a Stiles. “Vamos a patinar” espetó  Derek. No estaba siquiera seguro de porqué lo dijo. Ni siquiera le gustaba patinar en el hielo.

“Okay” dijo Stiles, “aunque tengo que advertirte, no soy muy bueno patinando”

“Tampoco yo”

Derek pagó por ambos, negándose a dejar a Stiles darle el dinero cuando se lo ofreció. Después entraron en la pista. Derek había patinado unas cuantas veces con Laura y Cora, pero nunca fue bueno en ello. No era naturalmente atlético, a pesar de su apariencia. La gente siempre asumía que podía jugar a los deportes, pero su corto periodo en las ligas menores probaba lo contrario. Derek era músico de principio a fin. La música era donde él encontraba su ritmo, donde hallaba su tempo.

“Vamos” dijo Derek cuando miró hacia atrás y notó que Stiles seguía en el borde de la pista. “Por favor no me digas que estás asustado”

“No lo estoy” dijo Stiles.

Derek alzó una ceja retándolo mientras patinaba de espaldas… y se las arregló para perder el equilibrio cayendo de culo. “Ow” gruñó mientras Stiles reía. Pero su táctica funcionó. Stiles estaba en el hielo, patinando con vacilación hacia él.

Cuando Stiles se acercó, se detuvo y le ofreció una mano a Derek. Creo que estas deteniendo el tráfico”

“Fue una mala idea” dijo Derek mientras se ponía de pie.

Stiles se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano de Derek entrelazando sus dedos nuevamente, “No lo sé. Creo que fue una muy buena idea”

Patinaron tomados de la mano por toda la pista. Ninguno era el mejor patinador, pero Derek se dio cuenta que no importaba. Stiles lucía felíz en el hielo, a pesar del hecho de haberse caído dos veces. Derek trató de atraparlo una vez, y ambos cayeron. Aunque no fue tan malo. Sí, Derek probablemente tendría un enorme morado en su trasero al día siguiente, pero Stiles cayó encima suyo, con los brazos de Derek alrededor de su cintura, y a Derek no le importaba que el cuerpo de Stiles estuviese encima suyo. Para nada.

Derek ignoró a todos en la pista, y nunca apartó la vista de Stiles.

  


*

  


Stiles lo recuerda así:

Conoció al hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida en Saks dos días antes de Navidad y fingió ser malo patinando sobre nieve.

No era la primera vez que pretendía no ser bueno en eso del patinaje en hielo. A ver, la gente se pone nerviosa cuando Stiles les dice que es un patinador artístico, pero se sienten en verdad intimidados cuando les dice que esta en la clasificación nacional de patinadores artísticos. Había cometido ese error en una cita para patinar. Esas nunca terminan bien.

No es como si Stiles tuviese citas muy seguido, no con sus horarios de práctica. Incluso hoy, debería estar practicando. Había ganado las regionales del Pacífico el mes pasado e iría a las nacionales en enero. Pero eran dos días antes de navidad, y _Derek solo era… perfecto_.

No era que Derek fuese ardiente, porque bueno, Stiles conocía un montón de chicos ardientes. Pero había algo acerca de él. Era el porqué Stiles se acercó a él en Saks en primer lugar. Además, Derek lucía tan tierno y perdido mirando todas esas bufandas con precios super altos. ¿Y cuando dijo que era para su _hermana_? Stiles quedó enganchado.

Ahora, Stiles estaba tomado de la mano con Derek mientras patinan sobre la pista de hielo rodeando el enorme árbol de navidad en el Centro Rockefeller dos días antes de navidad como en una sosa película navideña para TV.

Era la cosa más perfecta y romántica que alguna vez había hecho.

Stiles no quería arruinarlo diciendo, “Oh, por cierto, estoy tratando de clasificar para los Olímpicos”. Eso definitivamente mataría el ambiente. Por eso, patinó muy mal y se cayó con cuidado un par de veces para no lastimarse. Derek lo atrapó una vez, en sus grandes y fuertes brazos, y lo sostuvo cerca mientras se miraban a los ojos. Ese momento valió ambas caídas. Derek había mirado directo a sus ojos, y estaba tan cerca que Stiles pudo ver todos los matices de verde y dorado en sus ojos. Quería inclinarse y sentir la barba incipiente contra sus mejillas, esos labios ligeramente secos.

Patinaron alrededor de una hora más. Hasta que ambos tenían los rostros rojos y helados. Regresaron los patines (y Dios, como odiaba Stiles usar esas excusas de patines. Su entrenador podría matarlo por siquiera pensar en tocar el hielo con esos) y se pusieron sus propios zapatos. Antes de irse, Stiles tuvo que mirar una vez más el árbol.

“¿Qué pasa con el árbol?” preguntó Derek mientras se quedaban en frente de él otra vez.

“Mi mamá amaba este árbol” explicó Stiles, mirando las luces titilantes con una sonrisa. “Vinimos aquí en navidad cuando yo tenía 8 años. Ella dijo que quería ver el árbol y quería verme patinar en el Centro Rockefeller antes de morir”. Stiles recuerda esa navidad más claramente que cualquier otra. Su madre había estado enferma, quería ver a Stiles patinar en Nueva York. Incluso entonces, ella sabía que él sería un profesional en el patinaje artístico.

“¿Pudo verte?” preguntó Derek delicadamente.

Stiles asintió. “Lo hizo”. Lanzó una mirada a Derek con una sonrisa triste. “Vamos. Estoy arruinando todo el ambiente”

“No importa”, dijo Derek, apretando la mano de Stiles. Y en ese momento, Stiles estaba completamente ido.

Caminaron de regreso a la cafetería tomados de la mano mientras Derek le contaba a Stiles sobre su familia. “Tienes una familia grande”, rió Stiles cuando Derek le contó sobre sus hermanos y primos y como veinte personas compartiendo la misma casa en navidades. “Somos solo papá y yo, a veces mi mejor amigo y su madre, Scott tiene una novia oficial que consiguió este año, y aún no la he conocido, así que mañana será la gran presentación”

“¿Por qué no tienes una novia o novio oficial?” preguntó Derek.

“Podría preguntarte lo mismo”, respondió Stiles. “Eres mayor que yo”

“Touché” Derek rió. “Trabajo. Demasiado ocupado, viajo mucho”

Stiles asintió. “Igual. No hay tiempo para enfocarse en esa clase de asuntos ahora mismo”

Derek se inclinó y pasó su nariz por la sien de Stiles. “Estoy haciendo una excepción hoy”. susurró en el oído de Stiles antes de abrir la puerta de la cafetería. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles, un hormigueo en su piel en la zona que la nariz de Derek rozó.

Stiles pagó los cafés para compensar el que Derek no le dejara pagar por lo de la pista de hielo. “Un latte de ponche de huevo” dijo Stiles pasandole la taza a Derek. “Es la perfección en taza”

Derek ignoró la taza y en cambio, se inclinó más y besó a Stiles. Tomó por sorpresa a Stiles, el suave roce de los labios de Derek contra los suyos. El beso de Derek fue suave, dulce, y Stiles quería más. Se sostuvo de la camisa de Derek con su mano libre y lo acercó más. El café ya no era tan interesante.

“¿Eso por qué fue?” Stiles sonrió mientras se apartaba un poco.

“Tus labios parecían fríos” dijo Derek.

“Así que, ¿decidiste calentarlos?” preguntó Stiles con una risa.

Derek asintió. “Mejor que el café, lo prometo”

Stiles rodó los ojos. ¿Quién _era_ este sujeto, con sus ridículos y cursis piropos? Stiles era suficientemente soso para amarlo. No tenía pena.

“Vamos”, dijo Stiles, tomando nuevamente la mano de Derek. “Estoy hambriento. Conozco este increíble camión de comida con los mejores tacos que puedes comer”

“Tacos de verdad” dijo Derek caminando con stiles fuera de la cafetería, “¿O tacos hipster?”

“¿Qué rayos son tacos hipster?” preguntó Stiles.

“Ya sabes, tacos con con con carne de res estofada o salsa ranchera en lugar de crema agria. Los tacos son simple perfección” explicó Derek mientras caminan. “Tortilla, crema agria, queso, lechuga, carne. No importa si es carne de res, pollo, pescado o cerdo. Pero es una combinación simple, perfecta. Como la pizza. Es un conjunto estándar de ingredientes que han sido cincelados en las paredes del cielo. Va contra la naturaleza”

Stiles solo miraba fijo a Derek. Era lo más que Derek había dicho desde que estaban juntos, _y era sobre tacos_. Entre más lo miraba sin una palabra, más rosadas se ponían las orejas de Derek. Era adorable. “Tienes fuertes sentimientos por los tacos”

“Bueno, son tacos”

Stiles rió, luego se inclinó y besó a Derek en la mejilla. “Son auténticos tacos mexicanos. Te encantarán, aunque ahora estoy aterrado de que los odies ya que eres como un crítico de los tacos”

“Calla. Los tacos hipster son decentes, solo que ya sabes, no son tacos” Stiles bufó.

El camión de comida estaba en una calle lateral, alejado de los turistas y el tráfico pesado. Eso era lo que Stiles amaba del camión -tenías que estar informado para ir allí. “Me lo agradecerás”, dijo Stiles pasandole la canasta con tacos a Derek. “Lo prometo. Si no, entonces no podré hablar más contigo, crítico de tacos o no”

“No soy un crítico de tacos” refutó Derek mirando su comida.

“Pudiste haberme engañado, grandote” Stiles cogió un taco y le dio una mordida grande. Perfecto, como siempre. Derek, por otro lado, miraba de cerca los tacos, cuidadosamente redistribuyó los ingredientes antes de enrollar la tortilla en forma de burrito. “ _OhporDios”_ gruñó Stiles. “Solo es un taco. Nadie debería ser tan serio respecto a los tacos”

Derek observó a Stiles, y Stiles no podía hacer nada. Soltó una carcajada. Derek era tan tierno cuando se portaba gruñón. Finalmente, Derek agarró el taco y dio una mordida. Cuando su rostro se derritió en dicha, “Oh, esto es bueno” dijo después de tragar.

“¿Ves? Te lo dije”, Stiles sonrió y comió el resto del taco.

“Tendré que recordar este lugar” dijo Derek, masticando cada mordida lentamente para disfrutar su comida.

Hablaron sobre películas y libros mientras comían, estuvieron allí en la acera. Stiles aprendió que Derek era bien leído, mejor de lo que era Stiles, y que fue a Julliard. Tenían gusto parecido en películas, excepto que Derek prefería las que son super pretenciosas y las horribles sacudidas de acción mientras que Stiles prefería las malas comedias.

“¿Julliard, eh?” preguntó Stiles cuando botaban en la basura los restos de su comida. “Impresionante. ¿Qué estudiaste?”

“Música”

“¿En serio? ¿Cantas?” Stiles no podía imaginarse muy bien a Derek cantando, pero entonces otra vez, la mayoría de la gente no imaginaba que Stiles era patinador artístico. Los tropiezos y la torpeza** no gritaban grácil y elegante precisión.

“Toco el piano” dijo Derek empezando a caminar calle abajo.

“¿En serio? Es genial” exclamó Stiles. 2¿Eres bueno? Quiero decir, obviamente lo eres si fuiste a Julliard, pero, ¿Qué trabajo consigues con eso? Espera” Stiles golpeó el hombro de Derek, “por favor dime que tocas en una sala de mierda en el aeropuerto. O como en un centro comercial en navidad”

Derek rodó los ojos. “No. He tocado en tiendas departamentales durante las festividades, pero no lo he hecho en años”

“Rayos”

“Tocar para la gente, solo el piano y tú” comenzó Derek, “no soy, uh, bueno comunicandome con las personas. La mayoría piensa que soy rudo y distante-”

“No me digas” bromeó Stiles chocando su hombro con el de Derek de manera gentil.

“Pero cuando toco, es completamente diferente” Stiles observó el rostro de Derek, la pasión abierta y la cruda emoción cuando hablaba de música. Tal vez Derek podría entender su propia pasión. Y si no lo hacía, de todos modos no era como si Stiles lo fuese a ver después de esa noche.

“Tengo una confesión” dijo Stiles rascando su cuello incómodo. “Um, puedo patinar”

“¿Huh?”

“Me caí apropósito. No quería que te sintieras incómodo, porque he arruinado muchas citas por mis habilidades en la pista de hielo. Estoy compitiendo en el Campeonato Nacional de Patinaje Artístico el próximo mes. Si lo hago bien, podría clasificar para las Olimpiadas”

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron en sorpresa. “Jodida mierda, ¿Hablas en serio?” Stiles asintió. “Wow, eso es increíble. Nunca había conocido a un atleta profesional antes”

Stiles no pudo evitarlo. Besó a Derek, justo allí en la calle. Cuando Stiles se separó, Derek dijo, “¿Por qué fue eso?”

Stiles le mostró una sonrisa avergonzada. “La mayoría no me llaman atleta. Por eso, gracias”

“Aunque me siento engañado” dijo Derek. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Stiles, Derek dijo, “No pude verte patinando. Pienso que es justo”

Stiles negó. “No creo que sea buena idea, Además, no puedo realmente mostrarte algo en el Centro Rockefeller”

“Vamos” dijo Derek, inclinándose más cerca y rozando sus labios en la punta de la oreja de Stiles. “¿Por favor?”

“Eres un idiota”

“Funciono, ¿No?”

“Aún, un idiota” Stiles suspiró. “Ven, conozco un lugar”

Tomaron el subterráneo. Derek enroscó sus brazos alrededor de Stiles en el tren y frotó su nariz contra él mientras Stiles divagaba. El tren estaba más que todo vacío, pero Stiles no pensaba que le importara si estuviese lleno, no con los labios de derek contra su mejilla y cuello.

Los guió a una de las pistas que usaba para entrenar. Conocía al guardia, que los dejó pasar sin ningún problema. Stiles encontró un par de patines de práctica en un casillero, y pensó que no eran ideales porque no eran los suyos, le pellizcaban un poco.

“¿Usas licra cuando compites?” preguntó Derek. Estaba apoyado con los codos en el muro que rodeaba la pista, sus manos unidas frente a él. Stiles giró alrededor y lo miró mientras patinaba de espaldas. Derek estaba sonriendo con suficiencia, un toque de provocación en su mirada. “Por favor dime que hay brillos y lentejuelas”

“No tengo que patinar para ti, sabes” dijo Stiles.

No había música, así que solo patinó sin meditarlo o con rutina. Primero, patinó por la pista un par de veces, haciendo unos trucos simples. Después de calentar, su cuerpo se puso en ello, hizo unos movimientos más avanzados, incluyendo el salto cuádruple en el que había estado trabajando. Hizo mal el aterrizaje, como siempre, pero lo arregló con unos saltos triples y otros movimientos sofisticados.

Cuando se detuvo en frente de Derek, éste lo estaba mirando con asombro. “Eres hermoso” dijo Derek.

Stiles se sonrojó por completo.

“Jodí el salto cuádruple” dijo Stiles.

“No importa” dijo Derek. “Eres absolutamente deslumbrante”

Stiles patinó hasta Derek y lo besó.

Dejaron la pista después de eso, y Stiles supo que se estaba haciendo tarde. Lo último que quería hacer era dejar a Derek, pero tenía que estar en el aereopuerto a las 5 am a la mañana siguiente.

“Probablemente debería irme, también” dijo derek. Estaban en la esquina de la calle donde se encontraba la pista. “Manejaré para visitar a mi familia mañana”

Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, y los brazos de Derek automáticamente se deslizaron a su cintura. Derek lo sostuvo cerca, y stiles odiaba que eso fuera todo, que después de esa noche no volvería a ver a Derek otra vez. Derek era casi suficiente para que él dejara su regla de ‘no relaciones serias’.

Casi.

Stiles se inclinó y lo besó, ladeando la cabeza y abriendo la boca mientras la cálida lengua de Derek se deslizaba dentro. Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, solo sosteniéndose en el otro mientras se besaban. Derek lo hizo débil en las rodillas, hizo su estómago dar vueltas y su corazón latir en sus oídos. Cuando se separaron, se sentía mareado.

Stiles alzó la cabeza, sonriendo. “¡Mira! Está empezando a nevar”

Derek se agachó y besó los copos de nieve en las pestañas de Stiles.

“Gracias por hoy” dijo Derek dando un paso atrás.

“Lo pasé muy bien contigo” dijo Stiles.

“Buena suerte en las nacionales” dijo Derek haciendo una seña con la mano para parar un taxi.

“Gracias” mientras el taxi se parqueaba, Stiles corrió hacia adelante y besó una vez más a Derek.

Después Derek subió al taxi, y Stiles se preocupó de si había cometido un enorme error dejándolo ir.

  


*

 

Stiles  no lo logra para las Olimpiadas ese año. Quedó abajo en las nacionales, y no pensó en nada más que el patinaje por los siguientes cuatro años.

Derek conoció a una chelista llamada Paige quien tocaba para la Filarmónica de Boston. Salieron por cinco años, pero Derek viajó mucho por el mundo durante ese tiempo, gastando más tiempo tocando en los escenarios que con Paige. Ella no lo notaba ya que era parte de un ensamble de tres mujeres con su propio cronograma. AMbos grabaron Cd’s, y Paige ganó un grammy. Derek estaba en Austria en ese momento, y ella llevó a un flautista que conocía a la ceremonia. El flautista se llamaba Eugene, e invitó a Paige a cenar.

  


*

  


“Conozco a este sujeto” dijo Stiles, deteniéndose en la sección de CD’s instrumentales cuando algo llamó su atención en lugar de seguir a Scott y Allison a la sección de computación de la tienda.

“¿Huh?” Scott retrocedió y observó el Cd que sostenía Stiles. “¿Por qué tomaste un CD de piano?”

“Este es el chico” Stiles observó el estuche en su mano, sin poder creer lo que veía. “Derek”

“¿El chico de Navidad?” preguntó Allison uniéndose a ellos. “¿El de Nueva York?”

“Oh Dios, no _ese sujeto_ otra vez” gruñó Scott.

Stiles giró la cabeza un poco brusco. “¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal con Derek?”

“¡Nada!” Scott rodó los ojos. “Stiles, han pasado como tres años, y ni siquiera follaste con el tipo. ¿Por qué estás todavía pensando en él?”

“Creo que es dulce” sonrió Allison colocando un brazo alrededor de Scott. “Algunas personas solo dejan marca”

“Sabía que ella me gustaba por una razón” dijo Stiles.

“Hay chicos que nunca he olvidado” dijo allison. Scott se giró hacia ella, escandalizado. “Tuve una vida antes de ti, Scott”

“¿Sobre qué otros chicos piensas? demandó Scott. Stiles ignoró su peleita y miró de nuevo el CD. Allí mismo, al lado de la lista de canciones, estaba el inconfundible y serio rostro de Derek. Le había contado a Stiles que era un pianista, pero Stiles no esperaba esto.

Compró el CD, tan pronto regresó a casa lo escuchó tre veces. Stiles no podía describir cómo lo hacía sentir la manera en que Derek tocaba el piano. Nunca había sido bueno con la música, pero entendía la pasión y el sentimiento en un nivel profundo. No era tan diferente de patinar.

  


*

  


“Espera” dijo Derek, tomando el control remoto que tenía Paige y enfocándose en el televisor. “Lo logró”

“¿De qué estás hablando, Derek?” preguntó Paige.

“Conozco a ese chico” dijo Derek, señalando al televisor. No importaba cuántos años pasaran; el nunca olvidaría esos ojos. O esa sonrisilla.

“¿S. Stilinski?” Paige se giró hacia él. “¿Conoces a un patinador artístico Olímpico?”

Derek asintió, y vio como Stiles competía en la etapa de patinaje libre. Cuando conoció a Stiles, Stiles había estado tratando de clasificar para los Olímpicos. ¿Había sido hace tanto que estas ya eran las segundas Olimpiadas de invierno desde que había conocido a Stiles? Derek tocó sus labios y sonrió. Dios, se sentía como si hubiera sido ayer.

Estaba al borde de su silla mientras veía patinar a Stiles. Reconoció algunos movimientos, aunque de algún modo eran mejores ahora, y cuando Stiles hizo el salto cuádruple, Derek contuvo la respiración. Stiles aterrizó perfectamente, y finalizó en un alto. “No lo jodiste esta vez”, susurró Derek.

“¿Cómo conoces a ese chico?” preguntó Paige luego que Stiles recibió su puntaje. Derek le contó sobre esa noche. No había pensado en eso en mucho tiempo, el hermoso chico con brillantes ojos marrón que pretendió ser malo en el patinaje de hielo. Solo Cora y Laura supieron lo que esa noche significó para Derek.

Derek vio el resto de la competición de patinaje, y no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara cuando Stiles fue premiado con la medalla de bronce.

  


*

 

Paige se mudó más tarde ese año, mientras Derek tocaba en Milán. Debió haberle dolido más, pero solo podía pensar en las teclas, la sensación del marfil bajo las puntas de sus dedos mientras honraba los escenarios por toda Europa.

Derek ordenó vino costoso y conoció un ardiente italiano en el bar. Pasaron el fin de semana en un chalet en las montañas mientras Paige desaparecía de su vida para siempre.

Stiles tenía una medalla de bronce y estaba entrenando para las próximas Olimpiadas. Estaba casado con el hielo.

  


*

  


“Ya no puede verte nunca” Lydia hizo un puchero al tomar su brazo y guiarlo hacia la sala de conciertos. “Siempre estás entrenando, y tienes tu programa”. Stiles había pasado algún tiempo del año anterior de gira con _Estrellas sobre hielo_ , pero ahora estaba enfocado puramente en los juegos de invierno del año próximo.

Stiles besó su sien. “Lo sé. Pero los Olímpicos son el otro año, y tengo que clasificar alto en los campeonatos si quiero alguna esperanza de competir de nuevo”

“Lo sé. Solo te extraño” Lydia estaba comprometida ahora, y Stiles la ayudó a escoger la fecha para que él pudiese asistir. Stiles tan soltero como siempre. Había tenido una novia, Heather, quien también era patinadora. Habían estado juntos en _Estrellas sobre hielo_ , pero ambos querían competir el próximo año, así que decidieron dejar las cosas ahí. Aún entrenaban juntos algunas veces, a veces tenían sexo, pero ambos se preocupaban más por la medalla de oro que por el otro. Su novia antes de eso, Malia, había sido una jugadora de hockey, y se mudó a Canadá para jugar en el equipo femenino. Había salido con Greenberg, un comentarista deportivo, y tuvo una relación larga con Ethan. Pero ninguno entendía las exigencias de su carrera. Eso era básicamente el porqué Stiles estaba soltero. Era más fácil que tener algo de una noche que negociar una relación. O no entendían su pasión o estaban tan casados al hielo como lo estaba Stiles.

“¿Qué vamos a ver de todos modos?” preguntó Stiles ubicándose en sus asientos. Lydia había comprado los tiquetes, y Stiles solo se había puesto el esmoquin. Abrió su programa y perezosamente lo giraba, escaneando las páginas hasta que sus ojos quedaron en un familiar ceño fruncido. “Lydia…”

“¿Sorpresa?” ella le sonrió timidamente cuando se quedó mirándola. “¡Pensé que apreciarías por fin poder ver a tu capricho de navidad en concierto!”

“Él no me importa” murmuró Stiles.

“Lo dice el hombre que tiene todos sus CD’s, incluso el album navideño” dijo Lydia, no antipaticamente. Stiles no sabía si patearla o besarla.

Sus asientos estaban lejos, pero en el momento que Derek pisó el escenario, Stiles sintió el mismo vértigo que sintió aquella noche en la tienda departamental. Dios, ¿Había tenido tan solo 18 años esa noche? Stiles había estado pendiente de la carrera de Derek durante esos años, aún pensaba en él de tanto en tanto. A veces se preguntaba qué habría pasado si le hubiese dado su número a Derek o lo hubiese invitado a su habitación de hotel.

Pero esos pensamiento eran dispersados ocasionalmente entre sus entrenamientos y sus competencias.

Derek era fenomenal en el escenario, sus manos deslizándose sobre las teclas. Stiles ni siquiera sabía como una persona podía hacer música así con solo dos manos. Parecía imposible, pero de alguna manera, la música solo brotaba de Derek. Stiles dejó que la música lo bañara, sus ojos enfocados en la rígida postura de Derek, el fluido movimiento de sus dedos.

Era difícil de creer que había tenido esos dedos en su mano, que habían tocado su cara. Algunas veces Stiles piensa que soñó esa noche.

  


*

  


Breaden se apoyó en el espaldar del sofá mirando el navegador de Derek antes que lo minimizara. “¿Estás buscando las posiciones del patinaje sobre hielo?”

“Tal vez” Derek abrió la ventana nuevamente y Breaden se recostó a su lado en el sofá.

“¿Por qué? No sabía que te gustaba el patinaje”

“Solo un patinador” respondió Derek.

“¿Quién?”

“Stiles Stilinski” Derek abrió la página web de Stiles, le dio click al video de la rutina de su medalla de bronce en las Olimpiadas.

“¿Cómo te volviste fan de un patinador artístico? Eso es solo… no muy tú”

Derek vio con un sonrisa el aterrizaje del salto cuádruple de Stiles. “Solo un viejo amigo”

  


*

  


“No creas que no sé porqué estás aquí” dijo Laura mientras su esposo, greg, les traía un bol de palomitas. “Stiles compite esta noche”

“Callate” Derek lanzó una palomita a Laura.

“¿Has pensado en contactarlo?” preguntó Laura.

“Sí, porque eso no es extraño” dijo Derek en sonsonete. “Hola Stiles, tal vez no me recuerdes desde que pasamos un total de seis horas juntos hace como ocho años, pero he seguido tu carrera. ¿Quieres que cenemos?”

“Suena bien para mí” dijo Laura. Derek la ignoró cuando el programa corto empezó.

Cuando Stiles patinó en el hielo, Derek estaba nervioso. Vio como Stiles calentaba un poco, sacudía los brazos y giraba la cabeza. Su nombre apareció en la pantalla, y Derek inmediatamente escuchó a Laura tomar una bocanada de aire.

“Derek” dijo soltando el aire.

Le tomó a Derek un momento para darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba viendo. Bajo el nombre de Stiles estaba escrito _Verano-Primavera por Derek Hale_.

Esa era su canción. Stiles estaba patinando su programa corto en los Olímpicos con una de sus canciones.

Derek apenas podía respirar, y por unos minutos, estuvo perdido en la fusión de la música que compuso con el patinaje de Stiles. Stiles patinaba como si fuese parte de la canción, como si estuviese conectado a cada nota y acorde.

Stiles ganó el oro. Stiles ganó la medalla de oro y utilizó la canción de Derek.

  


*

  


Stiles sonrió a todos en la mesa. Scott, Allison, y su hija, Lydia y su esposo, su papá, la señora McCall, incluso Chris y Victoria Argent. Estaban en San Francisco en un lujoso restaurante del que Stiles iba a pagar la cuenta, y es la primera vez que tenía a todos reunidos después de mucho tiempo.

“¿Puedes enseñarme a patinar?” preguntó la hija de Scott, Madison. “Papi dice que eres muy bueno”

“Tiene razón” dijo el sheriff. Stiles frunció el ceño hacia su padre, y el sheriff apenas podía contener la sonrisa en su rostro. Nadie estaba más orgulloso de Stiles que su padre.

“Claro que puedo enseñarte” dijo stiles. “Sería un honor” Madison sonrió con timidez y escondió su rostro en el brazo de Allison.

El novio de Stiles, Danny, dijo, “Stiles ha estado tratando de enseñarme a patinar. No ha sido lindo”

“Él es un dios en el campo de lacrosse, pero ponlo en un par de patines” Stiles rió.

“Me pregunto si los tacos de pescado son buenos” la señora McCall dijo curioseando el menú.

Stiles sonrió para sí mismo, y luego dijo, “¿Alguna vez les conté del sujeto en el camión de comida que era super serio respecto a los tacos y-”

“¡Sí!” exclamó la mayoría de la mesa al unísono.

“Oh” dijo Stiles, sus mejillas sonrojándose mientras abría el menú.

“Yo no he oído sobre eso” dijo Danny con una sonrisa.

“Um, está este camión de comida en Nueva York con los mejores tacos del mundo” dijo Stiles un poco incómodo. “Fui allí en una cita hace tiempo con un chico que era extremadamente quisquilloso respecto a los tacos”

“¿En serio? Tienes que llevarme allí entonces” Danny se giró para ver el menú, y Lydia tomó su mano bajo la mesa y le dio un apretón.

  


*

  


“No eres muy bueno en esto, tío Derek” dijo Bri, su sobrina, mientras patinaban sobre el estanque. Derek no discutió; sabía que era un pésimo patinador.

“Pensé que serías un gran patinador” dijo Justin patinando en círculos alrededor de su hermana. “Siempre hablas sobre patinaje”

“Sí, tío Derek” dijo Bri.

“Es solo que realmente me gusta el patinaje sobre hielo” dijo Derek. Su novio Jordan lo saludó desde donde estaba hablando con Greg al borde del hielo mientras Derek patinaba alrededor con su sobrina y su sobrino.

  


*

 

 

“¿A dónde me llevas?” preguntó Jordan, Derek lo guiaba calle abajo a una calle lateral. Derek frunció el ceño. Juraba que estaba por ahí cerca en algún lado.

“Está este camión de comida” dijo Derek. “Tiene los mejores tacos del mundo”

Jordan estaba detrás de Derek y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. “Y sé cómo te sientes sobre tus tacos”

“Callate” dijo Derek brusco, pero giró la cabeza y lo besó. Diez minutos después, Derek encontró el camión. “Me agradecerás”, dijo y ordenó una canasta de tacos.

“¿Cómo conoces este lugar? No eres muy de comer en camiones de comida” dijo Jordan al terminar su primer taco.

“Stiles me trajo aquí”

“¿El patinador artístico?”

Derek asintió. “No puedo creer que todavía esté aquí el camión. Dios, ha sido casi una década”

“No subestimes unos buenos tacos” dijo Jordan. Derek rió y dio otra mordida.

  


*

  


Stiles ganó sus segunda medalla de oro en las siguientes Olimpiadas de invierno. Pasó un mes con Danny en el Caribe después de eso. Más tarde ese año, anunció su retiro del patinaje.

Derek casi se casa con Jennifer, y pasó un año en gira después de aquello. Derek pagó un vuelo a Italia para Laura, su familia, Cora, y su esposo, para que pasaran dos semanas con él en Toscana. “No me agradaba Jennifer”, dijo Cora mientras se sentaban en la plataforma de atrás que daba al viñedo. “Pero quiero que encuentres a alguien y sientes cabeza”

“Tienes 36, Derek” dijo Laura. “¿Estar de gira por Europa tú solo realmente te está haciendo feliz?”

Derek sabía que sus hermanas tenían las de corazón las mejores intenciones, pero Derek estaba bastante seguro que ya había terminado con las relaciones. Una persona solo puede haber fallado tantas veces antes de que parezca no haber sentido alguno.

  


*

  


Stiles lo recuerda así:

Era dos días antes de Navidad y estaba en una cafetería para comprar un latte de ponche de huevo. Había acabado de reunirse con unos clientes potenciales. Desde su retiro de las competencias de patinaje, había decidido empezar a entrenar a otros.

Estaba caminando fuera de la cafetería cuando alguien dio su nombre. Se giró, listo para saludar a algún fan que lo reconoció. Pero no fue un fan quien lo llamó.

Era Derek Hale.

“¿Derek?” Stiles casi deja caer su taza de café. Derek lucía muy bien, aunque habían sido, qué, ¿12 años? El tiempo apenas si lo había tocado. Aún era tan apuesto como la primera vez que puso sus ojos en él.

Derek acortó la distancia entre ellos, y antes que Stiles pudiera decir otra palabra, Derek tomó su rostro entres sus manos y lo besó. Le tomó una fracción de segundo para que la impresión se disolviera antes de que Stiles lo besara también con pasión, 12 años de _y sis_ arremolinándose en su mente.

“No puedo creerlo” Derek respiró cuando rompieron el beso. “Nunca pensé volverte a ver”

“No puedo creer que me recuerdes” dijo Stiles. En ese momento, otro cliente chocó con ellos, murmurando enojado entre dientes.

“¿Quieres irte de aquí?” preguntó Derek. “Mi apartamento no está lejos. Solo un par de cuadras”

No lograron salir del taxi antes de que sus manos estuvieran en el otro, sus bocas unidas. Se detuvieron momentáneamente en el ascensor, que compartieron con una señora mayor y su perro. A Stiles le dio tiempo para ver bien a Derek, para pensar en el hecho de que Derek no estaba en el escenario o en sus altavoces, sino justo enfrente de él, en carne y hueso.

Se deshicieron de la ropa tan pronto como Derek cerró la puerta con una patada, Derek incapaz de poner el seguro antes que Stiles se arrodillara frente a él con sus labios alrededor de su polla. Era mejor de lo que Stiles pudo haber imaginado, teniendo la polla de Derek en su boca. Pero no era nada comparado con Derek colocándolo de rodillas en su cama y follandolo.

Después, se quedaron acostados, desnudos y sudados enredados en las sábanas. Derek estaba sobre su espalda al lado de Stiles, mirando el techo. La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por sus respiraciones pesadas.

“Sabes, pude haber tenido un novio o una novia” dijo Stiles, rodando sobre su costado y colocando su cabeza en su mano. “¿Tienes la costumbre de ir hacia la gente y besarlos sin sentido?”

“Hice una excepción para ti” Derek alzó la mano y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Stiles.

“Vi uno de tus conciertos” dijo Stiles, “hace unos años. Lydia me llevó. Tal vez pudo haber encontrado mi colección de CD’s de Derek Hale.

“Usaste una de mis canciones en las Olimpiadas” dijo Derek.

Stiles sintió sus mejillas calentarse. “Lo viste, ¿Huh?”

“Bueno, fue televisado a nivel mundial” Stiles trató de decir una buena excusa del porqué utilizó la canción, pero no pudo pensar en ninguna. “Ganaste la medalla de oro con ella”

“¿Viste mi presentación?”

Derek asintió. “Te vi ganar las tres medallas”

Stiles escondió su sonrisa en el pecho de Derek. “Somos patéticos” Derek lo besó. “¿Sabes qué es hoy?”

“Sí”

“Y sabes dónde estábamos cuando me viste otra vez, ¿Verdad?”

“Sí”

Stiles alzó la cabeza y miró a Derek a los ojos. “¿Qué crees que significa?”

Derek acunó el rostro de Stiles. “Lo que queramos que signifique”

Stiles frunció el ceño. “¿Es estúpido si digo que talvez el destino está tratando de decirnos algo?”

Derek negó. “No lo creo” se movió para ocupar el espacio de Stiles, pero se detuvo antes de unir sus labios. Derek estaba tan cerca que su respiración era un fantasma cálido contra la boca de Stiles, sus pestañas oscuras y distantes; los labios de Stiles cosquilleaban de anticipación. “De entre los millones de personas en Nueva York, de entre los millones de cafeterías, de entre todas las citas, todos los minutos en un día, terminamos en esa cafetería juntos”

“Casi te pierdo” dijo Stiles. “No te ví. Pude haber caminado por la puerta y ni siquiera haberte visto”

Los ojos de Derek se arrugaron en las esquinas por su sonrisa. “Es bueno que hubiese estado buscando”

Stiles rodó los ojos exageradamente. “Aún cursi”. Derek se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Stiles no podía creer en cosas como el destino y eso; el creía en el trabajo duro y la determinación. Esto… no lo podía explicar.

Stiles rompió de repente con el beso, y se rió de la expresión de Derek. Parecía personalmente ofendido porque Stiles detuviese el beso y como un cachorro confundido al mismo tiempo. “Tu turno” dijo Stiles. Derek lo miró confundido. Stiles se dio cuenta que los puntos en su cabeza no estaban conectados para Derek, y agregó “Patiné para ti en nuestra primera cita. Nunca te escuché tocar el piano”

“Dijiste que fuiste a mi concierto” Derek sonrió con suficiencia, y Stiles le palmeó el pecho.

“No es lo mismo. Quiero una presentación privada especial”

Derek suspiró teatralmente, pero la sonrisilla y las mejillas sonrojadas traicionaron su placer. Salió de la cama, y stiles observó con apreciación mientras caminaba desnudo de la habitación hasta la espaciosa sala. Stiles cogió una manta que botaron al piso y la envolvió a su alrededor siguiendo a Derek. Cuando Stiles entró en la sala, Derek estaba sentado frente al piano, y Stiles apenas podía respirar.

Derek era hermoso.

Sus dedos tocaban perezosamente una melodía suave, su cara hacia Derek mientras lo veía acercarse al piano. Su piel era un duro contraste con el oscuro del piano y el resto de la sala.

Sin una palabra, empezó a tocar un compás lento, simple y suave. Mientras la canción continuaba, crecía en intensidad y emoción. Los ojos de Stiles estaban seguían la manera en que los dedos de Derek se movían sobre las teclas sin esfuerzo, como si estuvieran en sintonía con cada nota. Era era como estar en el hielo, sintiendo ca conteo, el siguiente paso en cada átomo de su ser. Tembló, y puso la manta más cerca a sí mismo.

La canción continuaba, los ojos de Stiles recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de Derek. Las firmes líneas de sus extremidades mientras el se concentra en la música, las curvas de sus músculos y la inclinación de su torso, la manera en que su cuerpo se movía mientras tocaba. Fue lo más erótico que Stiles había visto en toda su vida.

Stiles sintió una increíble sensación de pérdida cuando la canción terminó. Quería vivir en ella por siempre, en el espacio entre donde los dedos de Derek tocaban las teclas y la música comenzaba.

“¿Te” Derek empezó, su voz un poco temblorosa. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó de nuevo “¿Te gustó?”

“Fue maravilloso” respondió suave Stiles. “No la reconocí”

Derek bajó la mirada a sus dedos moviéndose sobre las teclas, presionando notas en su propio acorde. “No la he grabado aún”

“Deberías. Es hermosa” Stiles acortó el pequeño espacio que los separaba y puso una mano en el hombro de Derek. Derek apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano. “¿Cómo se llama?”

“ _Diciembre 23_ ”, respondió Derek, y la respiración de Stiles quedó atrapada en su garganta. “Pero estoy pensando en cambiar el título por _Destino_ ”

Stiles no sabía qué decir. Pero entendió que lo que fuera que la canción de Derek trataba de capturar, lo había estado tratando de entender por años. Después de todo, él ganó su primera medalla de oro patinando con una de las canciones de Derek. Tal vez habían sabido esa noche que había algo entre ellos, tal vez algo tan fuerte que el destino los había traído juntos de nuevo. Stiles sabía que no habían sido el correcto para el otro aquella noche. No habría renunciado a sus años de entrenamiento y patinaje por nada en el mundo, y no duda que Derek tampoco habría renunciado a su vida.

Pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes. Tal vez esto estaba destinado a suceder. stiles no sabía qué creer; él solo sabía que de alguna manera, estaba de pie al lado del crítico de tacos de sus historias, frente al pianista que había visto en concierto más de una vez, frente al hombre que había estado en las faldas de su mente por años.

Derek se movió en la banca y jaló a Stiles en su regazo. Sus brazos alrededor de él, suaves ojos mirando a los suyos. “¿Te quedarás esta noche?”

“No planeo ir a ningún lado”

Estuvieron callados por unos minutos, luego Derek preguntó, “¿Irías conmigo a la casa de mi hermana mañana?”

Stiles sonrió. “¿En serio?”

“Supongo que un viaje largo en auto nos dará tiempo para conocernos” Derek se inclinó y posó los labios un poco abiertos en la mejilla de Stiles. “Porque me gustaría mucho conocerte, Stiles Stilinski”

Stiles mordió su labio y sonrió, “Me encantaría”

Derek lo besó.

  


*

  


Derek lo recuerda así:

Dos días antes de Navidad, fue por café y conoció un hermoso chico con ojos marrón que pretendió ser malo patinando sobre hielo. Doce años después, fue por café y se enamoró.

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *En el original dice "Mistress" que vendría a ser como una amante mayor, una señora (algo así como el asunto Sugar Daddy pero invertido el género).  
> **En el original dice "Flailing and spazzing". El primero significa sacudir y el otro espasmo y pues tuve que adaptarlo al contexto. He ahí el truquillo con las traducciones.


End file.
